


Let's Do Yoga.

by QueenBee1993



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Smut Fic, HOT SMUT, Humor, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, My First Smut, One Shot, Rare Ship, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sexy robot, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Xeno, Yoga, how did I do?, it's all good, robo crush, robot crush, robot/human, they both needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee1993/pseuds/QueenBee1993
Summary: June Darby is rusty with the Yoga poses and she needs some help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist smut ever.....Oh lawd, please have mercy on my sinful heart.

June Darby drove her old yellow sedan into the secret entrance of the Autobot base. The backseat of her car was filled with large paper bags from her unexpected trip to the grocery store.

The stuffed bags were filled with all kinds of assorted hams and cheeses, bottles of water, juice and soda, a couple of bags of sliced bread, condiments, and almost every single bag of flavored chips she could find. She threw in some fruits into the unhealthy mix, in hopes that at least one of the children would eat an apple or maybe a banana.

She huffed out a tired sigh as she drove her car through the curve of the cave entrance.  
“So much for my day off ...” she mumbled to herself as she parked her car in her usual ‘out of the way’ spot on the far edge of the cave’s entrance. She was planning to spend her well deserved day of peace and relaxation in the comforts of an all day spa. She even scheduled it a few weeks prior, making sure she would get a spot in the ultimate treatment special. She was so excited for her day of tranquility and bliss...

That was until she find out that her son forgot to tell her that the refrigerator was bone cold dry the day before. She got a call from her son around 10:00 in the morning as she was driving towards the spa that was located in the popular area of the town. By the look of the Spa’s website, they were going for a South Miami vibe. Complete with palm trees, saltwater pools with their own white sandy beaches and brightly colored beach chairs.

She was looking forward to sitting on one of those beach chairs, sipping on those aptly named drinks with the little umbrellas. The one she really wanted to try was called The Hurricane if she recalled correctly. Unfortunately, after Jack called, explaining how he forgot to tell her the day before and was extremely sorry for it. She made a U-turn and drove straight to the grocery store.

“Don’t worry about it Jack, I can just set up another appointment. It's honestly no big deal.” She lied. Setting up appointment at that place on the same day of her rare free days was a pain in the behind. It was basically a ‘hit or miss’

So now instead of having her stress wrinkled face covered in some weird mud mask with cucumbers on her tired eyes and a mojito in her hand. Here she was, huffing out large bags of food out of her car and making her trek across the spacious middle area of the base.

The main area of the base was empty and unusually quiet with only the continuous beeps from the towering green monitor screens.

“Hello, anybody home?” She called out.

Heavy footfalls echoed from the base’s deep hallway. Counting on the smoothness and evenly paced steps getting closer, she could easy tell it was the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

The massive mech exited from the mouth of the hallway entrance and made his way over towards June with only a few steps. June sure got an eyeful of the Autobot Leader. Her blue eyes indiscreetly moving from the top of his deep royal helm, down to his smooth face, over his towering and broad shoulders. Across the windshields above his wide chest. Down the length of his abdominal area, admiring how the metal plates moved and shifted as his walked.

The term ‘rock hard abs’ gave absolutely no justice to Optimus's metal ones.

June’s eyes wander over to his narrow swaying hips and long powerful legs. _“My goodness...”_ she thought.

Optimus lowered his massive body down on one knee before he spoke. June see could his piercing bright optics swirl and refocus on her.

“Hello Ms. Darby. It is nice to see you.” His voice rumbled softly. June could feel the vibrations of his deep voice tickle through her chest. She shifted her weight and extra pounds of grocery bags onto her left leg.

“It’s nice to see you too Optimus and please, just call me June “ She smiled, “ no need to be so formal with me.”

Optimus responded with a small smile and a slight tilt of his helm. His optics darted over at the grocery bags that she was holding.

“I see you have brought sustenance for the children, would you like some assistance?” he asked.

“Oh yes, please.” she replied.

Optimus lowered his large right servo, his long metal finger splayed out in front of June. Without any hesitation, June dropped the brown paper bags onto the middle part of his open palm. Optimus rose the servo and then lowered his left. June stepped on his left servo and smiled up at Optimus.

“My, what a gentleman.”

“I do want I can.” He replied with a small smile.

In a swift and smooth motion, Optimus was on his two enormous peds and over towards the balcony of the small second floor. He lowered June first down gently on the floor of the balcony.

“You can just place the bags on the couch, Optimus.” She instructed as she walked over towards the refrigerator and opening it. It was hilariously empty. Half a bottle of soda and a couple chocolate bars. In the far back of the fridge, an old wrinkly bag from the fast food joint that her son worked sat in the corner. The grease of its contents had seeped through the bag and pooled around it.

“Jackson Darby…” She muttered.

Optimus placed the grocery bags onto the couch as June grabbed the small trash can and dumped the old greasy bag in it. She placed the trash can back beside the old white fridge and walked over the couch. Optimus simply stood there in silence and watched as June darted back and forth, placing the groceries into the refrigerator.  
June could feel his strong stare move along as she did.

“Your attire is quite different than your usual one.” He finally spoke. June placed the last bottle of soda in the now fully stocked fridge and tapped the door with the side of her hip, closing it. She gave a quick glance at her clothes and then shrugged. She was dressed in a white spaghetti tank top, well fitted black leggings and sandals. She was dressed to start off her day off with a calming class of Yoga.

“It’s my ‘day off’ today. I was going to start the day with a Yoga class, until Jack told me that there was no food for them here.” She told him while grabbing the empty paper bags and tossing them away in the trash can.

“I see...do you still have a chance to make the class on time?” he asked.

“No, I missed it.” June replied. At this time, she would have been drenched in sweat by the Sauna. Oh well.

That’s when an idea popped in her head. She would have to shift the couch a bit and move the tv stand a few inches to the side.

“Actually...Optimus-” She turned around to face him. Optimus’s optics blinked a few types and shifted his stare at her face. What was he staring at? A tiny voice in the back of her skull told her that it was obvious what caught his attention. She silenced that annoying little voice and walked over towards the yellow railing. “Would it be alright if I performed my Yoga here?”

Optimus was silent for a few seconds, his optics flashed and swirled around a few times. Probably scanning information about Yoga from the internet, she assumed. He blinked and gave June a small nod.

“Certainly, This ‘Yoga’ that you speak of, requires a fairly quiet and tranquil setting. The children along with the rest of my Autobots are out scouting. They would not be arriving anytime soon, so you will not have any distractions.”

_“You’re a distraction.”_ She thought unintentionally.

So with a quick trip to her car and a couple of minutes of shifting some furniture around. June was now placing her purple Yoga mat, down onto the opened area of the second floor balcony. She was now ready to at least do something that was part of her original plan she had for the day.

Optimus had moved over to where the large green monitors were placed. His metal digits on his servos never ceasing as he typed away.  
June slipped off her sandals and sat on her soft mat, her back facing the Autobot leader. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, listening to the rapid typing of Prime’s metal fingers.

She started off with the simple positions, stretching and warming up her stiff muscles. She hadn't done Yoga in a while, so she was a bit rusty and unbalanced for the more advanced positions.

She was currently on her hand and knees, performing the “Cat” pose. She breathed in and slowly breathed out, arching her back inward, performing the “Cow” position...  
Honestly, who created the English terms for these positions?

June then performed a couple of more positions, the Sunbird, Child and Plank. She could feel her muscles ache and tremble from the slow stretching and pulling of the positions. She breathed out, focusing on the the quick and even tempo of his long metal fingers, continuously hitting the keys down on the board.

The typing stopped.

June opened her eyes and stared down at her yoga mat. Why did he stop typing? Was he reading something on the monitors? He had to be. She knew he was still standing there. She would have obviously heard him if he had moved.

_“He must’ve finished decoding one of those transmissions... ”_ She thought, bending her knees back on her yoga mat. As soon as her knees touched the foamed mat, the typing returned, slowly and picking up speed, but not at the same pace as before. June now could hear the ‘click’ from each buttons that he pressed.

_“Maybe, he’s just concentrating?”_ June pondered as she begun to lower her upper body with the bend of her elbows, performing the “Caterpillar” pose.

The typing stopped again.

She suddenly felt like she was being watched.

June shifted her head down against the yoga mat and peered through the space between her thighs. Optimus’s body was facing at the monitors, his helm tilted slightly upwards at the holographic screens. His long arms were bent at the elbows with his servos resting over on the keyboard. Everything about him seemed normal. So why was she feeling this way? Maybe she was more stressed out than she realized.

June sighed out as her eyes wandered back over at Optimus’s face.  
_“I really need to get over this…”_ She told herself. Her pale eyes roamed down the length of his metallic body, admiring his posture. Tall and strong. _“Never in all of my years, I would have guessed that I would have a silly little crush on a intergalactic space robot….”_ June eyes shifted back to Optimus face again. She blinked a few times and squinted her eyes, _“Wait a sec…”_

Optimus was indeed facing the enormous holographic screens, but his stare was directed somewhere else.

_“ Oh my god …”_ June’s heart jumped and started to pound itself against her ribs. She quickly shifted her head forward and rested her chin on the yoga mat. He was watching her all this time? Side-eyeing her as she performed her yoga poses? Oh god, she was practically showing all of her ass at his direction.

She wanted to scream and just run away and possibly move to a different town or state altogether. She also wanted to kick herself, immediately regretting facing away from Optimus rather facing him. Though quite frankly, that wouldn't have been much help either...Why the hell did she think doing Yoga here was a good idea?

June’s face grew hot as a river of questions flooded her mind. What was she going to do now? Should she just stop? Tell him something? Get insulted and just storm off or…

_“Keep going…”_ A little voice spoke.

June soon found herself in the “Downward Dog” position. Her eyes peered between her legs, watching for the mech’s reaction. Catching her movements, Optimus’s helm turned slightly at her direction, staring now at her form with both of his optics. June could see his optics were a bit wider than before and the black ridges above them were raised slightly.

June shifted her stare down at the empty space of the yoga mat, between her hands. She could see the small circles of her fallen sweat. Her body was getting hot and she knew it wasn't all from the Yoga.

She should feel disgusted. She should be angry. She should get up, grab her belongings, get in her car and leave. If there was human sized Optimus Prime standing right in front of her, she’d give him one hell of a slap.

Yet, here she was, frozen in a pose that allowed the giant space warrior to get an eyeful of her ass, between the junctions of her inner thighs and down her shapely legs.

_“He’s staring, because he likes what he sees…”_ the voice echoed in the back of her mind. Her ‘crush’ had found it’s voice and guaranteed it was wearing a little red suit. June bit the inside of her lower lip, feeling the butterflies fly all over in her gut and down between her legs. This was so wrong. She shouldn’t be doing this. She was a middle aged single mother with a son in his teens. She was a head nurse. She had morals.

Morals that apparently got chucked right out of a window.

_“Nothing is going to happen,”_ She assured herself as she slowly got out of the suggestive pose and stood up. _“He gets a little show and I can enjoy a man’s attention.”_ June closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head. She took a deep breath and arched her back as far as she could, creating the ‘Back Bend’. She heard a sudden rush of air blow out of his vents.

_“ Mech… ”_ She corrected herself. June grew a small smile as she straightened her back. _“A mech’s attention…”_

June purposely let out a long sigh. Adding her own voice in to make it sound more like a moan rather than a content sigh. She heard one of his massive peds shift slightly against the ground.

With a new bubble of boldness, June raised her left leg behind her as she leaned her upper body and arms straight forward in the ‘Balancing Stick’ position. She could feel the muscles of her right leg twitch and jerk, trying to keep her equilibrium steady. She tried to focus her concentration on her pose, slightly moving her body to maintain her balance.

_“I wonder how his face looks like…?”_ Her mind trailed off, picturing Optimus Prime with wide eyes and his metal eyebrows raised to their fullest. She huffed out a small snicker, but that was just enough for her body to start leaning off to the right side, like a freshly cut tree, tilting over slowly and then immediately falling down to the ground.  
She landed on her side with unflattering grunt.

She groaned as she rolled over from her right side onto her back. The muscles over her ribs ached from landing directly on them and over the hard cement floor. _“Real smooth, June…”_

She stared up at the rock carved ceiling as she heard Optimus’s heavy peds walk over  
towards the balcony.

She immediately wanted to find the nearest boulder and crawl underneath it for all eternity…

Optimus massive helm loomed over the balcony and stared down at June with worried optics.

“June, are you alright?”

She could save herself from the utter embarrassment if she just told him that she was in a new position called ‘The Corpse’.

“Oh...I’m fine” June lied. She propped herself on her elbows and faced Optimus. In her horror, she noticed that her legs were fully separated, ‘presenting’ herself to the Autobot leader. She immediately closed her legs, mentally screaming from her humiliation. “I-I’m just rusty on the advance positions...I was being a bit too bold...” She admitted. She felt hot and sticky from the light sweat on her skin.

Judging by how much her face burned, her skin must've been redder than a tomato.  
June shifted her body and sat on her butt with her legs crossed firmly in front of her.

“Under...normal circumstances, an instructor or a partner would be helping me to maintain my balance and posture.” she spoke, averting her eyes as her begun to fix her messy ponytail, rolling her black locks around in the form of a bun. “Basically, I would need someone to hold me in position...”

_“Oh jeez...come on, June…”_

“Ah, I see..” His voice rumbled, his optics darted down at her legs, catching her sudden movements. June could feel the vibration of his deep and rich voice right through her bones, vibrating down her spine and pooling down in her pelvis. “Perhaps, it would be beneficial for you if I assisted you with the more strenuous positions.” Optimus then raised his right servo over the yellow iron railing and over towards her.

June stared at the large metal hand. Her eyes wandered up the long red forearm, pass the elbow, over his towering shoulder and then up at his helm. He was gorgeous...too gorgeous for his own good.

Without any hesitations, June raised her arms and grabbed the massive offering hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Optimus try to do some Yoga!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *Whispers* They don't really do Yoga...

Optimus gently moved his servo, lifting the tiny human femme onto her bare feet. He could feel the tiny pools of heat from her palms as she held on to his pointer digit. He watched her closely as she released her hold on him and walked over towards the iron yellow railing. She added an extra sway of her hips to see he would take notice.

He did.

He also took notice on how she perched her small breasts over her crossed arms as she leaned her upper body onto the yellow railing.  

“As much I appreciate the help,” She smiled, tucking a few of loose strands of her black hair behind her right ear. “ I don't really think my Yoga mat is big enough the both of us."

“Yes...” he replied, focusing his optics into her pale blue eyes. “In my normal size, the attempt would be beyond impossible, however I do have a solution.”

“You do?” She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the left.

“Yes, I can activate my holoform.” He replied, lowering his helm a bit lower to June. His massive shadow complete engulfed June’s frame. The intense glow of his optics blanketed June’s body, giving her peachy skin a light blue hue.

“Oh yea, like the one Arcee has?” June asked, undeterred by Optimus’ movements. She had a basic knowledge about holoforms, along with the fundamentals of Cybertronian anatomy and physiology. Ratchet was _kind enough_ to give her some human sized data files for her to read in the Autobot base.

She was indeed surprised how much humans and Cybertronians had in common.

“In away yes, but I do intend on activating my holoform with the appearance of my real self. Unless you-”

“Oh no no, by all means!”  She smiled again, wider than before. “ I would love to see a ‘pocket’ sized version of you.”

“Very well…”

Optimus took a step back and gave her a smile that she never seen on him use before.

A subtle playful smirk that was only there for a second before his massive body begun to shift and change into his Alt form. She watch the massive Peterbilt truck backup a few feet and parked itself, directly facing her from up on the balcony.

June blinked and leaned a bit of the railing, eagerly, waiting for something to happen.  

She suddenly felt a small tap on the bare skin of her left shoulder. June turned her head and stared down at her shoulder. A dark metallic pointer finger was hovering just above her skin.

June eyes trailed over the metal hand and up length the mechanical arm. She slowly turned her body around and immediately felt her heart jump. A 7ft version of the Autobot leader stood within inches away from her. Tall, proud and still radiating the ‘sheer power’ he was known for.

 _“Oh….wow…”_ She said in her mind. However, judging by the amused glint in his optics, she must've accidentally said it out loud...oops.

“Even at this size, you are still quite huge.”  June spoke, still taking in the handsome mech in front of her. It was like a dream come true. A human sized Optimus Prime right in front of her, almost pinning her between his strong body and the yellow railing.

All he needed to do was to take one step and his body would be pressing against hers and...oh hell, she needed to calm down. She needed to think this through. She needed to take things slow…

“My apologies,” he spoke to her in a low voice. “this was the smallest size I could manifest my holoform in...” Optimus arched his right optic ridge slightly. “ Is this size still too intimidating for you?”  

 _“Oh sweet merciful heavens…”_ June’s voice groaned in the back of her skull. _“He said that on purpose...”_

“Oh, on the contrary, I think this size is perfect.” June replied with a cheeky smile. She took a bold step closer towards the tall mech as her eyes wandered all over his metallic body. “I could finally get a good look at you...”

She took in all of the intricate details of his armor with closer inspection. From helm to ped, Optimus armor was littered with battle scars in all various shapes and sizes. She could even spot the exposed metal from where the paint originally covered.

What really caught her attention were all the nooks and crannies between the bulk of his armor and exposed protoform. Those small subspaces, in this current size, were just big enough for her slim hands to slither into. She tilted her head slightly, remembering the important details that her data files told her about those sensitive wires and cables, neatly tucked away inside underneath that armor. She tilted her head up and stared into his bright optics.

“May I?” June asked.  

“Certainly.” He rumbled back.

There were plenty of safe spots for her to touch. His broad armored chassis. The clear windshields that were neatly placed on top it. His long and strong arms. His massive hands. However, she didn’t want to play it safe. She had grown an itch that need to be severely scratched. She needed to get her point acrossed.

She tenderly placed her slim hands on his abdomen.

“Can you feel this?” she asked, trailing her fingers between the seams of his abdominal plates. She knew the answer, she just wanted hear him to say it.

“mmm...Yes I can.” His voice, oh how she loved his voice. Never in her wildest dreams she would have thought of a voice could drive her so close to the edge. It was so deep and authoritative, yet at the same time...warm and soothing.

She often fantasized about his voice, in the privacy in her bedroom, whispering all the wonderfully naughty things he wanted to do to her.

_“Focus June…”_

“You...feel amazing…” Oh jeez, did she say really just say that?

“Thank you, June.” Optimus replied with a light small chuckle, catching June’s attention. Did he just laugh? Did she just hear him laugh? Well, it was a small one, but it still counts.

As she rubbed the heated smooth metal in circular motion, inching her way up to his chest. She could feel a warm wave of energy through her arms, tingling the bare skin of her arms. Her hands landed on the junction between of his large windshield. The low and deep vibrations of his engine felt so good underneath her hands.

“June…”  Optimus’s massive servos reached up and cupped June’s small hands into his own, engulfing them in a warm hold, above his chest. June glanced up at the Autobot leader and _‘almost’_ begun to regret her decision of seducing him. His piercing optics were on her with the most predatory gaze she’d ever seen. It made her feel small and maybe a bit nervous, but oh boy, did it made her excited.

He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her up right there and then, but was fighting back the urge to do so. Well, she had been rubbing her hands all over him, so it would make sense if he was a bit _‘hot and bothered’._

Though...the thought of Optimus eating her up did not sound bad at all...

 _“Oh goodness June, calm down. Slow your roll…”_  

“Yes?” she replied softly.

“Perhaps…” he paused, lowering his helm closer to her, “we should continue this on your mat?”

“Oh...yes”

June slowly walked around Optimus, her fingers of her right hand lingering over his body and she passed him. She could feel his stare follow her swaying movements as she walked away from him. She smiled as she heard the heavy strides of his peds begun to follow closely behind her.

“There’s a position that I would like to try,” she turned around and faced the quiet giant with a seductive smile. “Optimus, can you sit on the mat for me, please?”

Optimus replied with a slow nod before lowering his towering body down on the mat, sitting on his aft and spreading his long legs in front of him. He placed his long arms at his sides as he stared up at her with a hungry stare.

 _“I am the luckiest person in the entire universe…”_ her voice bubbled in her head as she stared down at the intergalactic space warrior.  

Wasting no time, the lucky little nurse moved her legs over his own and lowered her body down, straddling his narrow waist. She could feel the growing heat from his body through her thin tights. She inched her hips forward and crossed her legs behind his lower back. She could feel the huffs of hot air from his back vents on the back of her calves.

Optimus watched her intently as she adjusted her body closer to his own.

“This position...is under the Tantric practices, is it not?”  He asked in a husky tone as his servos rose from the mat and over the sides of June’s hips. His wide servos practically engulfing them. June sighed, feeling the delightful pressure of his metal hands against her outer thighs. Even in this size, he was still a giant compared to her. In their current position, Optimus needed to hunch over his upper body, just to be in eye level with her.

“Why yes, yes it is…”  she replied amusingly. Thanks to the free access of the Internet, he already knew what position this was and what its purposes were. It gave her all the more joy that he completely on board with this.

She bit her outer lower lip and she moved her hands over behind his muscular neck. Her soft and dainty fingers slithered between his thick neck cables and gently pressed his sensitive systematic nerve wires. Optimus squinted his optics as he released a vent full of heated air. The rush of hot air down on her lower body were making her wet with sweat and need.

Optimus lowered his regal helm down, pressing against June’s damp forehead. He was so close, she could feel the warm air leaving the vents from the sides of his face.

“June?”

“Yes?” She gasped out.

“I must confess… when you were-”

“Shh…” she replied quietly, raising her right hand and gently pressing her pointer finger over his smooth mouth. “It’s okay...I knew that you staring…”  She glanced down at his mouth, licking her lips.

“I did not mean to stare…” He continued to speak from underneath her finger. “I was merely curious at first...”

June moved her finger and raised her hand to caress the side of his warm face. “ It’s alright...How did you know that I caught you looking?” she whispered.

“Your heart rate spiked and your body temperature rose a couple of degrees…” he whispered hotly. He gave June’s thighs a slight squeeze before moving them up across her outer hips and up towards her lower back. He moved her body closer to his own, pressing her soft body against his. “ Especially in your lower regions…”

“Oh…looks like my little show paid off then.” June whispered with a small smirk.

“You wanted my attention on you…”

“Yes…and I want more of it...”

“As you wish…”

Optimus lowered his helm down, resting his signature crest on her right shoulder. He moved his helm slightly, gliding his metal lips against the sensitive skin on her neck. She sighed out and tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck and jawline. He hummed in approval as he grazed his warm and smooth lips on her tender skin.

“May I?” He whispered in her right ear.

“C-certainly…” She moaned out, rubbing the back of his helm, urging him to continue.

June felt something slick press down her hot skin and leave a wet trail up the side of her neck. She moaned out as he begun to graze his denta across her neck, nipping and suckling the tender skin, leaving marks that she’ll have to cover up later. June’s arms wrapped around his strong neck as her hands explored around the back of his helm. Her needy body begun to move, rubbing against Optimus’s body in a slow serpentine manner. Her eager hips grinding against his own.  

Optimus nipped June’s earlobe and rumbled a low groan, feeling the heated friction on his aching cod piece. He shifted his large servos over to the side of her lower waist and firmly held her body down as his own body feverishly grinded against hers.

Her shaky hands moved across the sides of his regal blue helm and up his blue antennas. Her slim and soft fingers, slid up and down the length of the antennas in a teasing pace. Optimus tilted his helm back and gave out a long moan. His vents hissed out a gust of hot air as his powerful engine roared out, vibrating through June’s body.

 _“Holy shit…”_  June stared at Optimus with wide eyes as the mech sucked in air from his mouth, trying to recover from the rush of pleasure that she just gave him. _“That was the hottest thing I've ever seen…”_

She maneuvered her legs a bit and got on her knees, she was already beyond wet and she could feel her juices seeping through her panties.

“J-uune... nnn...my antennes...ohh” Optimus released his grip on June’s waist and moved his arms at his sides. His hands were pressed down on the yoga mat, supporting his upper body. He tilted his helm back, exposing his neck.

“Sensitive?” She teased as she continued to run her fingers over the royal blue antennas.

“Y-yessss..”

June’s plumped lips captured one of the bases of the strong hydraulic presses that supported the mech’s helm. She suckled and licked the smooth metal, earning more lustful moans from the Autobot leader.

June worked her tongue up the middle of Optimus’s neck, lapping over the hot metal and hidden wires, trailing behind a wet shine. She licked and kissed her way towards his strong jaw line and towards the tip of his chin.

That's when she heard a soft “click” followed the quick sounds of shifting metal. June glanced down between her knees and visibly trembled with excitement. Right between the junction of Optimus’s legs was his swollen spike, finally freed from its housing. Engorged and pulsating between June’s inner thighs and pointing upwards towards its wanting destination.

 _“Oh...my..”_ She licked her lower lips as she watched the glowing energon pulse through out the impressive member. It was nothing like she’d ever seen before, but oddly familiar in terms of _“male anatomy”._ Although, she was sure it was going to be an entire new experience. It was gray, just a few shades darker than his protoform, with diodes and biolights glowing intensely as the rush of Energon pulsed through it.

“Oh….wow…you are...well equipped” she whispered. Optimus responded with a rev of his engine.

Optimus tilted his helm forward, lifting his servos up and firmly pressed them against the back of her thighs, just below her ass. June gasped out, blinking away from her trance and looked back at the handsome mech before her.

His optics ridges were lowered, shadowing his piercing gaze. By the way he was staring at her, she could tell he was having a hard time holding himself back. Here she was, driving him up a wall with all of her teasing and he hadn't even fondled her breasts yet.

 _“Maybe….he’s nervous?”_ No, that wasn't the right word. He was acting….cautious.

This was new and open territory for the both of them and with Optimus being the type of mech that he was, the last thing he would ever want was to harm her in anyway. In which June did found endearing, but then where's the fun of just “one-sided” _heavy petting?_

She really needed him to just let go. To just be in the moment and to give in to the pleasures of being with someone, even if it was just a one time thing.

In her eyes, (aside from the whole two entirely different species, but not really, because of the whole ‘Unicron thing’) they were just two consenting adults that just needed to let out some steam. Some sexually frustrating steam…

“Optimus…” She whispered, inching the distance of small space between her lips and his.

“Yes…?” He replied huskily.  

“I need you to touch me...please...”

“June, even in this form...I can still harm you….” His voice stalled as he felt her warm silky lips against his own. “I…don't want to cause something that we might regret…”

“I won't regret nothing…You need this...I need this...Please Optimus…” She pleaded against his lips as she slowly lowered herself down, capturing his spike between her inner thighs and right against her area of need. Optimus groaned as June rubbed herself against his spike.

“Don't hold back….” June added before finally pressing her lips against his. Optimus felt June’s soft warm lips and leaned in, deepening the kiss.  

Like a rubber band being stretched out to its limit, something inside of the both of them finally snapped. Their gentle kiss quickly became feverish and desperate. June parted her lips through the hard kiss and allowed Optimus’s glossa enter inside.

She could feel him explore inside her mouth, causing her to moan within the kiss. Her own tongue rubbed against his own in a battle for dominance.

Both of their hands were busy, kneading over each other’s body in a rushed and lustful fashion. Groping and pawing at each other in desperation.

Optimus’s servos slithered underneath June’s damp tank top and worked their way up towards her sports bra. June felt his low aggravated grumble, vibrating through their kiss.

June pulled away from the kiss and stared into Optimus’s intensely bright optics. His metal face was flushed and filled with wild desire. He watched her intently as she pulled off her tank top and sports bra.

His engine roared in approval underneath his heated chassis as his optics wandered over her exposed skin. Like her face, her peachy skin was flushed with a pinkish hue from the liquid heat coursing through her veins.

She squinted her eyes and sucked air between her teeth as she felt the hot metal of his massive hands touch her small breasts. He caresses her breasts tenderly as his thumbs circled around her areolas. It was amazing how gentle his hard hands were against her soft skin. She felt his wide metal thumbs rub down on her hard nipples.

_“Oh god….”_

“O-Optimus…w-wait.” she gasped out.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, let me just….”

June forgot to finish her sentence as she got up on her wobbly legs. She slipped her thumbs into the sides of her tight yoga pants and slowly pulled them down.

She managed to tug the sticky fabric down to her knees before Optimus took over and pulled them all the way down, tossing them over to the side.

June nestled back down on Optimus’s metal thighs and inched her wet folds closer the twitching spike. Damn, he was hot. She could feel the burning sensation of her newly exposed wet skin against his hard body.

Optimus massive arms wrapped June’s naked body closer to his, pressing her breasts against the windshield of his chassis. He moved his lower body rhythmically against hers, coating his spike with her juices.

“Get inside me…” she panted out.

Optimus merely grunted in response as he used his left servo to hold the base of his spike and slowly work the head inside of her. They both moaned out unison as they felt the growing wave of pleasure rushing over their bodies. June arched her back and moaned loudly, feeling the tight pull of her walls being stretched out to the limit.

Just like the rest of Optimus’s burning body, his spike burned so deliciously within her as he pushed himself all the way in. June breathed out heavily against Optimus’s windshield, fogging the glass with her hot breath.

Optimus maneuvered his servos underneath her ass and raised her small body effortlessly, slowly pulling his spike out and then pushing it back deep with her. June closed her eyes tightly and moaned out with every painfully slow thrust. He was getting her used to his size, but oh god, the pace he was using was down right torture.

She felt his mouth press gently against her forehead, kissing her drenched hair that clung around the frame of her face. She tilted her head upwards and reached over with her hands towards the sides of his smooth face.

She watched him behind heavy lids as he concentrated on his slow thrusts again. His  bright optics were staring down at her as he gritted his denta in a pained snarl.

June squeezed her walls tightly around his spike, receiving a beautiful and raw reaction from the Autobot leader. His hips jerked roughly against hers and released all of his horsepower in a deafening engine roar.

“J-June!” He moaned out.

“Don't hold back….” She gasped, feeling the the hard vibrations tingle throughout her whole body.

June pulled his face closer and kissed him again with all the passion that she had. She wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Optimus kissed her back as he increased the pace. Inching deeper and harder with every thrusts.

His servos dugged into her skin reddening her pink skin. Her small breasts begun to hurt from being pressed against his hard body, rubbing against the smooth glass of his windshield. It was a wonderful mixture between pain and pleasure.

June leaned away a few inches from kiss, taking in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying to hold in her cries with every pounding thrust she received from Optimus. Oh, she was going to be severely sore later…..

She felt the crest of his helm press against her forehead.

“Am I...hurting you…?” He spoke tenderly with a strained voice.

“N-no...please...harder” June panted. She was so close...

He pumped faster, slamming into June’s little body with animalistic force. His frame shook as his engine roared out. June screamed out in pleasure as she felt his spike vibrate deep inside her. She felt herself tighten around him as her body crashed down from her intense climax. Optimus let out a low vibrating groan as he felt June’s hot walls clamp around his spike.

Still high over her earth shattering orgasm, she watched the Autobot leader lean his helm over on her left shoulder. June gently rubbed her cheek against the side of his helm, moaning continuously against his audio receptors.

He thrusted a few more times, causing June to have another amazing orgasm, before receiving his own intense overload. Moaning out her name as his engine released a powerful roar. His vents hisses out a powerful rush hot air as his fans whirled out at top speed, trying to cool down his inner workings.

June’s body shivered as she felt his hot transfluids shoot inside her, filling her so much that she could feel it overflow out of her body.

They both stayed there, frozen in each other's embrace for what felt like hours.

Optimus finally raised his regal helm and gently begun to pull out from June’s body. June groaned out at the slow pulling sensation from his retreating spike. She watched it settle back into its housing and the metal plate shift back into place.

She felt exhausted, empty and extremely wet from her sweat and humid air. But overall, she felt extremely satisfied.

“June?”

“Hmmm”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes….that was… a very intense Yoga lesson...” She smiled. She felt his chassis rumble as he let out a light chuckle.

“Yes…Indeed it was.”  He replied as his crest rested back against her forehead, tenderly.

June smiled again, she could just sit here in the massive arms of her crush, basking in that sweet afterglow. However, the longer she sat there, cooling off, the more she felt sticky from all the sweat and hot sex.

“I should get going…I’m in a real need a shower”  She mumbled. She was not looking forward to putting her clothes back on.

_“Ugh, putting on clothes like this is going to feel so nasty...”_

_“_ You can use the washing facilities here.”

“Aren't the washrooms…Cybertronian sized?”  She asked.

“Yes, however that does not hold much of a problem. I can hold you up, so you can have proper access to the shower head.”

June thought about it for a moment. She did bring a bag filled her necessities for her trip to the spa, today. She had a towel, extra clothes and even little beach themed shower kit to wash herself with. She also certainly didn't feel any sort of embarrassment of being naked, but the thought of showering in the palm of his hand did seem weird.

Then again...she just had the best sex she has ever had with the holographic version of him...  

“Well if you put it that way...." June smiled, "Alright, let's go shower." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! 
> 
> lmao this was my first time typing a sex scene and oh boy, did it go through some changes. The main point is that I tried and I'm pretty happy how it turned out. :) Also, if there's any mistakes...I'm sorry. I don't have a Beta reader, so it's just me and my bad eyes lol
> 
> What do you lovely readers think? Should I add a good ol' shower scene? lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it XOXOX

**Author's Note:**

> Well how how was it? Did you guys like it? Please let me know in the comments!


End file.
